In this hail of bullets EllieMack
by xwearebrokenx
Summary: Ellie/Mack Love Story? c:


( heheh i did some backtracing on you both. Dont be freaked out :33 )

Mack walks down the hallway with her guitar in her hand and a pick in her mouth , she studys everyones face as she walks by.  
>She's used to everyone stareing at her but-<br>fuck , that girl is hot. What do I do , do I say hi or do I keep walking what the fuck. Mack thought to herself , not noticing she is standing still ; starring at the girl. " you okay mack?" Said the girl " I uh , uhm hm uh yeah?" Mack scratches her head and walks off and puts her headphones back in. The lyrics flow through her head ...  
>"hand in mine into your icy blues and then I say to you-"<br>-

"Mackenzie , TAKE THAT PICK OUT OF YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW" yelled Ms Abella from across the small yellow room.  
>Mack slowly turns her head around and throws the tooth pick on the ground. Ms Abella turns around to write on the board and Mack throws another right back in.<br>" You know she is going to notice right?" said the girl from earlier. " I dont give a shit." Mack replies. " but since we are talking whats your name?" " Ellie" she responded. " Oh , cool. " Mack nods and turns to notice right by her shoulder is . " Office?" Mack asked sarcastically. "NOW!" Ms.A yells.

Mack picks her guitar up and leaves the room. This wasent a new thing for her , she's used to being picked on for dressing like a guy.

(Back in Class)  
>"Uhm , Ms.A Mack left her bag can I bring it to her?" Ellie sweetly asked. " Oh sure ellie." She replied.<br>Ellie was slowly walking down the hallway thinking ; why did she ask my name? She's so hot. Woah. Did I just say that? My girlfriend wouldnt like this.  
>Do I tell her? I dont know she has been very distant lately. But GOD mack is perfect.<p>

**BAM.**

" Hey , WATCH OUT " Mack yelled " Fuck , sorry Ellie I thought it was someone else." Ellie blushed " oh its okay , I uhm , Was just bringing your bag." Ellie handed Mack her bag.  
>"thanks , uh do you want to .. you know go to my place?" Mack was steadily looking at Ellie. Hopeing for a yes. " after school or?" ellie was confused but happy. " No , now. I can just call us to go home and we can go in my car."<br>" I guess sure." Mack smirked and grabbed ellies hand.  
>-<p>

Mack slid into her seat and started the car , she looked over to see ellie struggling.  
>She leans over and pulls ellie up.<br>"thanks" ellie blushes and puts her seatbelt on. " So whats up . hows life ?" Mack was eager to know more about her. "Well me and my girlfriend are hanging out tonight."  
>Mack stared off at the road.<br>"Girlfriend?" mack stuttered.  
>Ellie nods.<br>" Well cool. I hope she wont mind me bringing you to my place."  
>"I doubt it. She's very kind. You might even like her!" Ellie beams.<br>Mack sighs and turns into her driveway.  
>" Oh Mackenzie , your house is huge!"<br>" Please call me Mack" Ellie smiled. "fine , I shall call you mack" She grabs mackenzie's hand and walks in the house to her room.  
>" YOU LIKE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE TOO?" " Fuck YES I DO." Mack replied with the biggest smile on her face.<p>

***beep beep***

"oh sorry , my girlfriend texted me" ellie stared blanklessly at her phone.  
>Mack looked over her shoulder , she couldnt believe what she saw.<br>" im so sorry ellie, i .." Mack holds ellie who is in tears.  
>" How could she leave me like this? Leaving for FLORIDA? HOW COULD SHE? " Ellie unlatches from Mack and yells and throws things around macks room.<br>" Maybe she cant help it " Mack said trying to calm her down.  
>" NO , She said she needed to get away from me , that im too CLINGY."<br>"Well .." Mack grabbed her hand .. " I think you're perfect."  
>Ellie stopped , looked at mack and collapsed in her arms and rolled over onto the bed.<br>" thankyou , you are so sweet." Ellie said , crying into the bed.  
>Mack scooted over and cuddled her. "shh , shh. Just sleep im right here." Mack cooed her intil she fell asleep.<br>Mack stares at ellie and whispers " Hand in mine into your icy blues , and then Id say to you , We could take to the highway... with this trunk of ambulation too , id end my days with you in a hail of bullets."


End file.
